Reflection
by byuniebaek88
Summary: No summary..


**Reflection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Forgive me..**

(Someone's POV)

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan gedoran pintu yang lumayan memekakkan telinga. Yah.. Ini hal yang lumrah, setiap pagi pasti selalu begini.

"Ji Won-ah… Palliyo… Kalau tidak nanti kutinggal.."ucap suara di seberang sana.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Huammm.."aku menguap, "Ne.. Ne.."ucapku malas. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Aku keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi (menurutku), aku mengikat rambutku ekor kuda dan memasang dasi. Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan tas yang tersampir di bahuku.

Di meja makan sudah duduk eomma, eonnie, dan si berisik. Biar ku perjelas. Di rumah ini aku hanya tinggal dengan eomma-ku dan saudara kembarku yang lebih tua beberapa menit dariku. Dan orang yang ku sebut berisik tadi itu teman kecilku, Baek Hyun, Byun Baek Hyun, kami sudah bersama-sama sejak duduk di sekolah dasar.

Aku berjalan kearah mereka dan mendudukan diriku di sebelah si berisik ini. "Anyeong.."sapaku.

"Kau lama sekali Ji Won-ah..."ucap Baek Hyun.

"Baek.. Kau bisa sabar sedikit tidak sih.. Kita kan belum terlambat.."balasku.

"Ya.. Tapi kau bisa membuat kita terlambat kalau belum juga selesai.."dia tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kalian makan dulu saja.. Nanti benar-benar terlambat kan?"eomma menyodorkan sepiring roti kearahku dan Baek Hyun.

"Ne.. Eomma.."ucapku dan mengambil roti untuk ku makan.

"Ne.. Ahjumma.. Selamat makan.."ucap namja di sebelahku ini.

Kami makan dalam diam, wajar, karena keluargaku mementingkan tatakrama saat makan.

"Eomma.. Aku sudah siap.. Aku berangkat dulu ne.."tiba-tiba saudara kembarku membuka suara.

"Oh.. Kau mau pergi Ji Yeon-ah? Kau tidak bersama Ji Won dan Baek Hyun?"tanya eomma.

"Ani.. Aku mau berangkat lebih cepat, karena ada urusan di sekolah.. Lagipula Sehun sudah menungguku di luar.."ucap saudara kembarku sambil berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Ia tak menatapku sedikitpun, aku hanya menunduk saat ia melewatiku.

"Jinja.. Kenapa Sehun tidak masuk?"tanya eomma lagi.

"Kami sedang terburu-buru eomma.. Dia bilang pulang nanti akan mampir.."eonnie berjalan kearah pintu utama. Disitu sudah berdiri seorang namja jangkung yang tersenyum kearah kami.

"Geurae.. Kalian hati-hati ne.."ucap eomma dan mengikuti berjalan kearah pintu depan.

"Hmm.. Kami pergi dulu eomma.."ucap eonni.

"Ne.. Kami pergi dulu ahjumma.. Ji Won-ah.. Baek Hyun-ah.."ucap namja jangkung itu.

Aku dan Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum balik kearahnya. Selanjutnya kami menghabiskan sarapan kami dengan tenang. Memang benar, kami belum terlambat. Masih ada waktu empat puluh menit lagi. Namja berisik di sampingku inilah yang melebih-lebihkan.

(Someone's POV end)

.

(Author's POV)

Ji Won dan Baek Hyun makan dengan tenang, setelah habis mereka meletakkan piringnya ke dalam bak cucian. Sedangkan eomma Ji Won pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor.

"Huh.. Dasar kau menyebalkan... Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini huh.. Padahal aku sedang bermimpi indah.."Ji Won duduk di sofa dan merutuki sahabanya.

"Ya... Waeyo.. Lebih bagus bangun pagi kan.. Dasar pemalas.."balas namja itu.

"Aku bukanya malas Baek.. Hanya saja kau membangunkanku terlalu cepat.."

"Bilang saja kau malas Ji Won.. Ck.. Ck.. Ck.."Baek Hyun geleng-geleng kepala seolah prihatin.

"Huh.. Dasar menyebalkan.."Ji Won melempar Baek Hyun dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yak.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau membuat tatanan rambutku rusak.."

"Biar saja.. Rambut begitu apa bagusnya sih.."

"Yak.. Dasar... Kau pikir berapa lama aku menatanya huh.."

"Terserah.. Apa peduliku.."

"Huh.. Dasar menyebalkan.. Kau mau mengajakku perang huh.."Baek Hyun melempar balik Ji Won dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yak.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau tidak boleh kasar pada yeoja.."

"Huh.. Apa aku tak salah dengar.. Kau kan bukan yeoja.. Lihat saja sifat brutalmu itu.. Mana ada yeoja yang sepertimu.."ledek Baek Hyun.

"Mwoya.. Apa kau bilang.. Dasar namja bantet.."

"Apa maksudmu huh.. Aku lebih tinggi darimu.. Dari mana dasarnya kau mengataiku bantet.."

"Ha... Lebih tinggi dariku wajar.. Tapi dari para namja kau jauh tertinggal.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.."Ji Won tertawa nista.

"Yak.. Awas kau.. Yeoja jejadian.."balas Baek Hyun.

Dan perang bantalpun tak dapat terelakkan. Mereka saling melempar ejakan dan situasi itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit sampai eomma Ji Won keluar dari kamarnya.

"YA.. Igae Mwoya... Kang Ji Won... Byun Baek Hyun.. Apa yang kalian lakukan huh.."terdengar suara nyonya Kang yang menggelegar. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat pemandangan ruang tamunya seperti kapal pecah. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu ia membersihkannya.

"He.. He.. Mianhae eomma.."ucap Ji Won dengan cengiran.

"He.. Mian Ahjumma.."Baek Hyun tak jauh beda.

Nyonya Kang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan duo berisik ini. "Sekarang kalian harus membersihkan ruangan ini seperti semula, kalian berdua belum boleh pergi sekolah sebelum membereskan kekacauan ini.. Kalian mengerti.."nyonya Kang tersenyum yang tampak mengerikan di mata dua remaja di depannya.

"Ne... Eomma/Ahjumma.."ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Bagus.."nyonya Kang kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan lembut dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Huh.. Dasar.. Ini semua gara-gara kau Baek Hyun-ah.."ucap Ji Won menggerutu sambil memungut bantal yang berserakan di kakinya.

"Kenapa aku.. Kan kau yang mulai.."jawab Baek Hyun kesal.

"Kau yang mulai.."Ji Won tak terima.

"Ji Won-ah.. Baek Hyun-ah.. Cepat bersihkan.. Jangan bertengkar.. Atau kalian tidak akan sekolah hari ini..."ucap nyonya Kang dari dapur.

"Ne.."ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Kali ini duo berisik itu membersihkan ruangan itu dalam diam. Mereka tidak mau dihukum nyonya Kang lebih dari ini.

"Eomma... Kami sudah selesai.. Kami berangkat ne.."teriak Ji Won dari ruang tamu.

"Ne.. Ahjumma.. Kami sudah selesai.. Kami berangkat.."ucap Baek Hyun.

Nyonya Kang keluar dari dapur menuju dua remaja itu. "Ne.. Hati-hati.."balasnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Di perjalanan mereka terus saja beradu mulut, dan saling menyindir.

"Ya.. Ck.. Palli Ji Won-ah.. Kau mau kita benar-benar terlambat eoh…"Baek Hyun mempercepat jalannya.

"Yak.. Chakkamman Baek..."setengah berlari mengikuti Baek Hyun.

"Yak.. Kubilang tunggu.."ucap Ji Won setelah sejajar dengan Baek Hyun dan menepuk kepala namja itu dengan tasnya.

"Ck.. Appo.. Hish.."rutuk Baek Hyun sambil meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran Ji Won pagi ini.

Mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Mereka segera bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

"Huh.. Untung saja.."ucap Ji Won setelah mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Ya.. Nyaris saja kita terlambat.."balas namja yang duduk di sebelahnya-Baek Hyun.

"Tapi.. Untuk apa kita harus lari-lari tadi, kalau tau-tau sekarang para seongsaenim sedang rapat?"gerutu Ji Won kesal.

"Kau benar juga.. Huh.. Menyebalkan.."Baek Hyun menghela nafas.

"Ne.. Ne..Baek Hyun-ah..."

"Hm.. Waeyo.."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar saja.. Aku bosan di sini.."

"Mau kemana Ji Won-ah.. Apa Kau mau ke perpustakaan?"balas Baek Hyun di iringi seringaian yang terlihat menyebalkan oleh Ji Won.

"Huh..Kau menyindirku eoh.. Kemana saja asalkan jangan ke sana.."

"Ne.. Baiklah.. Kka.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita keruang olah raga saja?"

"Ide bagus.. Lagi pula rapatnya kan selesai sampai jam istirahat.."

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ruang olah raga yang letaknya di bagian timur gedung sekolah, lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka berdua.

"Ya.. Baek Hyun-ah.. Ayo kita bertanding.."Ji Won mengambil sebuah bola basket yang teronggok di tengah lapangan indoor itu.

"Huh.. Kau mau melawanku?"tantang Baek Hyun.

"Jangan sombong dulu.. Aku akan mengalahkanmu.."

"Ne.. Ne.. Baiklah.."

Bunyi pantulan bola dan decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai bergema di ruangan itu. Dua remaja yang ada di dalamnya belum ada yang mau mengalah. Setelah dua puluh menit mereka masih saling mengejar dan berebut bola.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Cukup.. Cukup.."sang yeoja tampak terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhh.. Kenapa hn? Kau mengaku kalah dariku?"sang namja berhenti mendrible bola dan berjalan mendekati si yeoja.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Ne.. Ne.."ucap si yeoja pasrah dengan masih bertopang pada lututnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di tengah lapangan. Keringat bercucuran di pelipis mereka. Mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka bersamaan.

"Hhh... Panas sekali.. Huh.."ucap Ji Won memecah keheningan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Ne.. Aku haus sekali.. Ji Won-ah.. Belikan minum.."ujar Baek Hyun santai.

"Mwo?.. Kenapa aku.. Kau beli saja sendiri.. Aku masih lelah.."

"Ya.. Kau kan yang kalah.. Jadi cepat belikan aku minuman.."perintah Baek Hyun.

"Shireo.. Beli saja sendiri.."

"Ya.. Ish.. Dasar.."

"Wuah.. Keringatku banyak sekali.. Baek Hyun-ah.. Berapa lama lagi kita istirahat.

Baek Hyun mengecek jam tangannya. "Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.."ujarnya.

"Mwo.. Ah.. Aku harus cepat-cepat.. Tidak mungkin aku masuk kelas seperti ini.."Ji Won bangun dari duduknya.

"Ya.. Baek.. Kau tidak mau membersihkan dirimu.. Huh.. Kau bau sekali.."Ji Won mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Sebentar lagi.."ucap Baek Hyun malas.

"Ck.. Kalau begitu aku duluan.."Ji Won berdiri.

"Ne.. Ne.. Tunggu sebentar.."Baek Hyun menjulurkan tangannya.

Ji Won hanya melihat tangan Baek Hyun yang terulur kearahnya. "Ish.. Dasar.."Ji Won Menarik tangan Baek Hyun hingga namja itu berdiri.

"Ya.. Kau berat sekali.."

"He.. He.."Baek Hyun hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Kka.."

Mereka beranjak mengambil seragam mereka yang diletakkan di pinggir lapangan. Tentu saja mereka harus berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, karena saat ini mereka menggunakan pakaian olahraga, lebih tepatnya Ji Won. Sedangkan Baek Hyun masih mengenakan seragam minus kemeja putihnya. Ia membukanya saat bermain tadi dan menyisakan kaos abu-abu longgar di tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Baek Hyun masuk keruang ganti khusus namja dan Ji Won masuk ruang ganti khusus yeoja.

Terdengar suara air yang mengguyur dari arah kedua ruangan itu. Beberapa saat salah satu pintu terbuka. Seorang namja tampan sudah berpenampilan _cukup_ rapi, kecuali rambut basahnya yang menutupi dahi keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Selang beberapa saat, pintu satunya terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut cukup basah tergerai di punggungnya. "Huh.. Segarnya.."ucap yeoja itu. Ia ikut mengeringkan rambut dan duduk di sebelah namja tadi.

"Baek Hyun-ah.. Setelah ini kita ke kantin ne.."

"Hm.. Terserahlah.."

Si yeoja yang merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering, mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Anak-anak rambut di pelipis yang tidak terikat membingkai wajah cantiknya yang lebih terkesan imut. Hanya saja, dilihat dari sikapnya, sangat jauh dari kesan feminim.

Terang saja, yeoja itu memasang dasinya serampangan, kemeja kebesaran dengan kaos longgar di dalamnya, rok selutut dengan celana hitam sampai betis di baliknya. Kaus kaki pendek dengan sepatu skets dan lihat saja sifatnya yang sedikit berandal dan brutal. Benar-benar jauh dari penampilan yeoja kebanyakan.

Sedangkan si namja, dengan rambut brunete, wajah tampan, seragam tidak jauh berbeda dari si yeoja, dengan kemeja yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku dan kaos di dalamnya. Celana panjang warna moka sampai mata kaki dan sepetu skets, dan jangan lupakan topi merah yang selalu terpasang di kepalanya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak menggunakan bleazer, entah di mana mereka meninggalkan benda itu.

"Kkajja.. Ji Won-ah.."Baek Hyun berdiri.

"Ne.."Ji Won mengikuti.. Dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan gedung itu menuju kafetaria.

Di koridor mereka berpapasan dengan Ji Yeon, saudara kembar Ji Won. "Eonnie.. Anyeong.."Ji Won melambai dan tersenyum.

"Hmm.."hanya itu balasan yang terdengar dari mulut Ji Yeon, ia tetap berjalan lurus ke depan dan melalui Ji Won dan Baek Hyun.

"Hhh.."Ji Won menghela nafas. "Begini lagi.."lanjutnya. ia melanjutkan perjalananya dengan wajah lesu.

"Sudahlah Ji Won-ah.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ji Yeon noona memang tidak banyak bicarakan?"Baek Hyun mencoba mengembalikan mood Ji Won.

"Hmm.. Dia seperti ini setelah kejadian itu kan.."jawab Ji Won lesu.

'Eonnie masih membenciku..'batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
